


Relax

by z_riesling



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_riesling/pseuds/z_riesling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cameron压力太大了，而tyler帮助他放松。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

睁开眼以后发现自己躺在床上在此刻来说并不是什么好事，cameron费力的组合着自己的思维。他习惯于执行固定、健康、标准化的日程安排，此时他本应该待在图书馆里好好的解决几天后要面临的考试而不是躺在床上脑袋像被揍了一样疼痛又混乱，而且他是在哪闭上眼的？反正不是在卧室里。

“你醒了？”tyler倚在门框上，他背着光只剩下一个剪影。突如其来的光线让cameron的眼睛感到刺痛，这种疼痛逐渐从眼球蔓延到太阳穴。

“oh，god”他伸出手遮在眼前“我睡了多久？”

“你要喝水吗？”tyler没有回答他的问题，关上门向里走了一步。

“不，我睡了多久？”cameron的双手仍然挡在脸上——疼痛加剧了，像是有一把钳子试图碾碎他的头骨不然就是有人把打蛋器放到了他的脑袋里。

Tyler还是没有回答。cameron能感觉到他慢慢走近，他的拖鞋在地毯上轻柔的摩擦着发出唰唰的响声。然后，他感觉到一双手——他兄弟的手——同他自己的一般有着粗糙的茧和相似的纹路，温暖又带着安抚性的覆盖在自己的太阳穴上缓慢的揉动。“你担心的事情太多了，cam，比太多还多。”tyler的声音又低又轻如同在喉咙最深处仅为他一人发出的呢喃。cameron觉得疼痛逐渐缓和了，他脑袋里的不再像有只发疯的兔子一样钝钝的疼。tyler按摩着他的太阳穴，掌心的热量灌入到他的体内，tyler的身上散发出肥皂干净的香味，tyler的呼吸像是低沉的和铉带着不可思议的安抚性，tyler充满了整间屋子。

“我应该起来继续看书，明早还有划艇训练。”cameron闷闷的说道。

“shhh，shhhh，cam，你需要休息。”

“休息并不能让我取得想要的分数。”

“天呐，cam，你是运动员，你知道适当放松的重要性，别像个书呆子一样好吗。”tyler停止了按摩，站了起来。

Cameron不满身边重量和热源的消失但他仍然闭着眼没说话，直到他听见衣服掉在地上窸窸窣窣的声响。“ty？”他睁开眼睛，发现弟弟已经脱掉了浴衣只剩下一条平角裤。

“闭上眼睛，cam”tyler重新回到床上，与上次不同的是他掀开了被子就往里钻。

“tyler！”cameron往边上挪了挪，尽管他并没有做好和他弟弟分享宿舍单人床的准备。

“闭嘴，cam，我费了老大的力气把你从书桌跟前搬到床上，又费了更大的力气把你的衣服脱了，我有权在这床上休息。”tyler紧贴着他的背，鼻息喷在他的后颈上。他们分享一张床，一个枕头和被子——这已经很久没有出现过了。

床很小，他们贴的紧紧的，tyler的手搭在他的腰侧，大腿紧挨着他的大腿。这太过亲密了。

他的头已经不怎么痛，那更像是从遥远的地方传来的敲击，令人无暇去顾及。Cameron转过身和他的弟弟面对着面，这很尴尬，特别是当他睁开眼时发现他的弟弟正目不转睛的朝着他看。tyler伸出一只手扶上了他的脸颊，大拇指在颧骨处缓缓地摩挲。

“你的压力太大了。”他悄声说道“你需要放松，哪怕就一天。别穿那些衬衫、合体的裤子，别看书别划艇。”

Tyler像是在用呼吸说话，cameron无法反驳。

屋子里的一切都像是被静止了，窗帘被拉的没有一丝缝隙让阳光无从进入，空中的尘埃也悬浮不动。他们躺在床上，面对面，如同初识一般带着好奇互相打量。不知道多久过去，tyler先动了，他吻上了cameron。

起初，这只是嘴唇的简单贴合，他们的双唇都干燥温暖，但很快cameron像是惊醒了一般开始用舌头试探他的兄弟。局面很快不受控制，cameron和tyler互相争夺着主动权。他们交换着唾液，tyler用舌头在他哥哥的上颚使劲的刮擦引得cameron浑身战栗，这太过了，cameron咬住他弟弟的下唇但这并未使tyler退缩，反而更激起了他的斗志。到后来这简直不像是接吻而更类似于打架，tyler骑在他哥哥身上，用力的吮吸cameron的唇瓣，而cameron奋力的扭动身躯双手在tyler的后背挠出一道道抓痕。直到他们都精疲力竭耗尽了氧气，tyler才抬起头。他们都嘴唇红肿，面色潮红，像两个毛头小子初尝禁果一般喘着粗气。

“God，这简直是…….”tyler刚抹去唇边的血迹就又被cameron拉入另一个亲吻。

Cameron热情的简直不像他的那个哥哥，tyler本以为他会拒绝，毕竟他是长子，长子总承担着更大的压力，更大的希望。发现cameron同自己一样渴望着对方简直令他欣喜若狂，即便他们以前就非常亲密，用比一般兄弟更夸张的方式在交往——他们念同一个学校的同一个专业，睡同一间卧房，热衷于交换身份。世界上不会有人比他更爱cameron了，无论是亲情性质的爱还是肉体的欲望，可是上帝，即使如此他们也从未干过越界的事情。这种感觉太棒了，亲吻，抚摸，喘息，胯下胀痛的勃起，还有爱。

Tyler温柔的掌控了这个吻，他舔舐着哥哥的唇角，享受着cameron在他身下颤抖。Cameron握住他的手，揉捏着他的指腹，承受着tyler的亲吻在他颈侧，在胸口，感受tyler渐渐占有他的全部。亲吻自己的同卵双胞胎就像对着镜子手淫一样比这件事的本质更加色情，tyler感到他全身血液的沸腾。他坐起来，将cameron的内裤褪到脚边同时急切地脱下自己的，在做这些的时候他望着cameron的眼睛——天蓝色漂亮的眼睛——和自己的如此相似又如此不同。他的手颤抖地抚上cameron的阴茎，感受到了他哥哥大腿内侧的痉挛，于是他更加深入的抚摸着，并吻上了前端。这引起了cameron的低嚎，他带着哭腔的“Ty，Ty，Ty！”让tyler的舌头更加紧密的贴合着他哥哥的这部分，他滑动着舌头，用口腔整个包住cameron的老二，吮吸着，用舌尖捣弄前端的小孔。Cameron看起来几近崩溃的边缘，像离开水的鱼一般挺动着腹部，“tyler，fuck，fuck，please！”他呼唤着他的弟弟却得不到回应。每当tyler的舌头开始移动，cameron都会发出低沉的呻吟，这种反射让tyler无比着迷简直上了瘾。Cameron的手揪着他的头发，像要把他推开又像要把他按得离自己近些，更近些。最后一次，在他重重的吮吸下，cameron射到了他的嘴里——这让他感到渴望又满足。他趴在哥哥身上狠狠的吻着，用手将自己的阴茎和cameron的贴在一起，cameron的手不再揪着他的头发也加入了进来，tyler不需要更多的刺激了，他全数射在了cameron的小腹上。

几分钟后，或者是更长的时间，他们的喘息渐渐的平复下来，仍然手拉着手。

“你还头痛吗？”tyler毫无预兆的问道。

“不….”cameron似乎很震惊“当然不了，Ty”

“这是很好的放松方式，cam”

“我该说谢谢吗，Ty，希望你不是为了让我放松才做那些的。”

“对，没错，给哥哥口交是这个疗程的第一步。”Tyler勾了勾指头。

Cameron转过头对他笑了起来，他真的爱他，胜过生命。

“我希望你明天能穿我的裤子和连帽衫上学，你应该体验一下宽松舒适的衣物。”tyler笑着说。

“是，现在睡觉，我困了。”

Cameron搂住他的弟弟，疲惫的陷入睡眠，毫不在意身上还有黏糊糊的精液。屋内仍旧没有一丝光线，他不知道现在几点，但是tyler也抱着他，这就足够了。


End file.
